1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-rotational electrical contact having a wire wrap termination post secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional crimp type contacts can rotate when installed into a connector body e.g., by virtue of a retaining system such as illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,416; thus, it has not been possible to attach a conductor to the contact by a wire wrap method. Specifically, the wrapping operation transmits torques to the contact and cannot be accomplished if the contact rotates.